


Nami's Facade

by YazuminOfTheRed



Category: One Piece
Genre: Comedy, Dark, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Other, Self Harm, broken inside Luffy is clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YazuminOfTheRed/pseuds/YazuminOfTheRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All those false smiles you hide behind are just slowly ripping you part inside aren't they?"</p><p>It hasn't been that long since Navigater Nami joined the strawhats crew and although to Luffy she seems like a bright eyed girl with no regrets ready for adventures on the seas,Zoro knows better. He knows that beneath the cheery facade and false smiles is a broken girl who is twisting with more pain and darkness than she lets on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic and fanfic account so TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! TURN UP! so helpful critisizm id welcomed and you can flame...........if you dare (dun dun dun) but review if you want

Zorro wasn't the most social person, if anything his blunt personality bordered on antisocial. He couldn't tell Left from Up to save his life, and he could probably sleep through the apocalypse. But although he may not look (or act) the part,Zorro was actually a very observant person. He noticed little things and details that others normally wouldn't. Of course it was a necessary skill if one were to become the world's greatest swordsman and now that he was a pirate he had to be even more cautious considering his Captain acted like an ADHD 6 year old trapped in the body of a teenager. This "captain" was also currently the reason for the huge crack in the Going Mary's mast. While escaping from the Marines, Luffy had preformed gum gum Rocket to grab onto the mast as usual but the rubber boy Hadn't been paying attention and his head he collided with the mast,resulting in a huge crack that threatened to open further everytime they moved. A vein bulged in Zorro's forehead as he thought about it. ''I swear he is the biggest Idiot I have ever met.His head should of cracked open instead of our mast!" The swordsman had locked the protesting Luffy in the lower deck as punishment until they arrived at their destination. 

Zorro opened his eyes,got up from where he was napping,and stretched his arms. His swords clinking together melodically at the action. The crewwas sailing towards a small Island nearby that had a town called Washiko in hopes of getting their mast fixed. So after Luffy had stopped yelling (well technically he hadn't stopped,all it took was a good punch from Nami and the poor captain was out cold),Zorro had taken a nap. After he was done stretching, Zorro quickly scanned the deck for intruders just in case, then focused in on a head of fiery orange hair as it came into view. It was the ships newest Strawhat and Navigater, Nami. Who was currently trying to temporarily seal up the crack in the mast. He crossed his arms and watched her. Although at first glance she seemed like a short tempered,cunning,greedy but cheery intelligent girl, Zorro wasn't fooled for a second. He remembered the first time Luffy introduced her,smiling that dumb smile of his. The first thing Zorro had noticed was how dark her eyes were. They were filled with all sorts of hostility and twisted anger. She had the eyes of someone who had been beaten too many times, who had seen too many things. ''Even when she smiles,her eyes never change'' Zorro never had a knack for reading people,it just wasn't a skill he had,but he knew pain when he saw it and Nami had too much. When she thought no one was looking, He observed how she would cry so hard that her body would shake,biting her lip so much that it would bleed. He knew that during lunch she would grip her wrist so hard under the table that her nails would leave bloody crescents. All the while she would be talking casually with the unknowing Luffy. Everytime Luffy or himself were out of eye shot, he saw how her smile dropped and her eyes turned empty and dark. All of this Zorro saw but he did nothing. What could he do? This wasn't the kind of pain that went away with words and he knew that,so he would just watch. Even so,he was still frustrated. While he and Nami didn't always get along,she was a Straw hat,A comrade. The fact that she hid everything inside,never letting her true emotions, her true self out,frustrated Zorro to no end. "Even if the true Nami were to be disgusting and broken,"he thought, "We would just find a way to heal her,she'd be with us so we'd make sure she would be okay. Her existence in this crew wouldn't just be another shitty lie" His thoughts were interrupted,however,when Nami noticed him and shouted, "Hey Sleeping beauty! Get your lazy butt down here I need help cleaning after that idiot captain!" A very familiar vein bulged on Zorro's forehead. "Did that woman just call me...." "Hey!'' He shouted, ''Who the hell are you calling a sleeping beauty, you greedy Navigater!" Yeah she had trouble smiling but Nami sure had no trouble pissing him off. Immediately after the words left his mouth,he regretted it. Zorro had come to learn that when it came to a person like Her,there was no going back. For a moment there was silence until Nami looked him straight in the eye and said,"I'd rather choose to be a greedy Navigater over a swordsman who can't keep a single promise." Zorro remained silent as he grit his teeth and clenched his fist,trying to resist the urge to strangle the fiery haired Navigater. After a few moments of silence, Zorro lowered his head. Nami knew she had won. "Now help me!" She ordered "This woman!... He cursed under his breath and started down the stairs that ran along the sides of the ship to help. By the time they had finished,(thankfully)the town was in sight. Although they had done the best they could, the mast wouldn't hold out for long. Nami guessed it would take about twenty or thirty minutes to get to the town, so she told Zoro to wait below deck while she looked out for Marines. Zorro had remained still for a few moments but had obeyed and gone below deck. He knew that she was lying. He had seen the map that Nami studied and even though it was complex Zoro knew that Nami circled every town that was a guaranteed marine-free zone. Washiko was circled. Zoro knew the real reason why she wanted to be alone and his suspicions were confirmed when he quietly sneaked up the stairs leading to the upper deck and saw it. Nani was crying. She was facing the ocean,hands gripping the rail so tight that her knuckles were white. "I knew it" Zoro remained expressionless as he watched The navigator bite her lip. Blood trickled down her chin,mixing with the tears that were dripping down her face. He watched the bloodied tears hit the rail. He wanted it. To break her shell. Into a million peices. Another tear dropped. He wanted to break that mask she always wore. He wanted to see her facade Shatter. It was a sick and sadistic ambition. He could tell she had been harboring that pain for a long time,he might be cause more harm than good with his actions. But anything had to be better than this. He watched another tear fall. Anything. There was undeniably going to be a time where Nami would not be able to simply suppress her pain. It would overwhelm her and engulf her until she was too far gone that not even Luffy or anyone would be able to pull her back. He tightened his grip on the hilt of his swords. He wouldn't let that happen. He was going to break Nami's shell. He wanted to see "her" He watched a tear drop and fall off the rail,into the ocean. Silently,Zorro started towards Nami's shaking figure. He would save her from herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zorro is determined to save Nami even if it hurts her in the process. He is determined not to let her drown in her own sea of darkness. But how can he even begin to reach her when she's already sunk to the bottom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this symbol * means thoughts and this '' means speaking outloud

RECAP:  
He tightened his grips on the hilt of his swords. He wouldn't let that happen.He was going to break Nami's shell. He wanted to see "her" He watched a tear drop and fall off the rail, into the ocean. Silently, Zorro started towards Nami's shaking figure. He would save her from herself

 

Zoro approached Nami, his footsteps slow and steady as to not alert the crying Navigator whos back was faced towards him.Stopping when he was about an arm's length away, Zorro remained silent,watching. Nami, who had shown no sign of hearing the swordsman, continued to cry. Covering her mouth to muffle the barely contained sobs that shook her body. He watched as she then grasped her wrist,sinking sharp nails into the flesh until blood started to appear, His eyes widened when he saw a bitter smile stretch across Nami's face,tiny droplets of blood rolling down her fingers. Zoro snapped. No way in hell would he just stand there and watch in silence as she did that to herself. *Didn't I say that I was going to save her?* So without any hesitation he finally spoke. ''Nami.'' 

Nami didn't like crying. Especially after all she had done to suppress and hide such feelings.To lock them up and destroy the key. Training herself to smile when she really wanted to scream. To laugh and scoff at anyone who dared question her shell. Even if she happened to be strangling herself on the inside. Nami had locked herself-that monster-deep inside where it could never come out. But even after all she had done to seal everything away, to be the extraordinary Navigator Nami that she claimed to be...why did she always have to remember? When she was alone why did that one feeling escape?  
Even after all those shitty smiles she forced with Luffy and Zoro she hadn't shed any tears then,so why did she have to cry now? She had barely managed to hold it together in front of Zorro, so after he had gone below deck,there was no way to control or stop the tears from flowing. Inside, her thoughts were all the same. *Why? Please just let me get through This. Any shitty God or merciful power just do me this one favor!* Nami squeezed her wrist,sinking her nails into the soft flesh. Hurting herself like this always seemed to ease the pressure that constantly plagued her mind. It also served as a grotesque reminder. *I will always be this weak* Sinking her nails deeper and deeper,little droplets of blood budded and slowly began their journey down her fingers. *Always* She watched the crimson dots and smiled. There was no happiness in her smiles anymore though, only bitterness. She was about to sink her nails in deeper when a familiar voice sounded from behind her. ''Nami.''

 

After Zorro called her name, Nami froze. A few moments passed until finally the navigator straightened up from her hunched position and turned around brightly smiling and leaning against the rail. The very one she had been crying on just a few moments ago. ''Yo! Zorro I was just about to call you up to get ready. We're about to reach the town and I'll need help waking up that idiotic captain'' Nami shook her head and laughed,a strange mix of fake fondness and forced amusement evident on her face. But Zorro focused on only one thing. ''Why were you crying Nami?'' Although she was smiling, even a clueless person like Luffy could have seen that she had been crying. Her face was noticeably flushed, her cheeks were covered in dried tear streaks and her eyes were red and watery. Nami tilted her head to the side in confusion.FAKE confusion. ''What are you talking about?'' She laughed,'' I wasn't crying!'' Zoro narrowed his eyes,he hated bullshit. There was no way she could lie to him when he had seen everything for himself. Just from her answer and reaction,He knew that it would be pointless to ask any more questions,she would just deny everything and move on. So he would take measures into his own hands. Stepping closer to the navigator he gave her a hard stare. Nami didn't move or look away but her smile dropped and her blood-shot eyes narrowed. He was the first one to break the silence ''Why are you lying?'' She didn't miss a beat. "Who said I was lying?'' ''Any fool could see that you were crying, and don't try and pull that I wasn't bullshit again because I watched you cry just a minute ago,I can see straight through your crap,Navigator.'' Nami's eyes widened at that,but she quickly regained her composure. ''How creepy to spy on a girl when she's alone,maybe the reason I was crying was because I got seasick.'' He almost laughed at that one. It had been months since she joined the crew,and never once had she gotten seasick. Zoro was getting impatient with her so he decided to take out the big guns. Without warning, Zoro grabbed Nami's chin and turned it so that she was forced to face him. He roughly ran his thumb over her bottom lip, which had scabs from other times she had bitten it too hard. The wound from her most recent abuse,glistened obnoxiously. He smiled coldly at Nami who was fuming,sending him looks of pure venom while attempting (in vain,) to dislodge her chin from his grasp. Ignoring her glares, He continued to rub his thumb over her bottom lip. ''I never knew seasickness could cause someone to bite their lip so hard that it bleeds.'' It was a cruel comment,but it was necessary. He allowed the navigator to slap his hand away but just as she was about to storm off,He caught her arm and lifted it up so one could clearly see the scars and wounds on her wrists and all along her arms underbelly. The most recent wound her nails made still slightly bled. She tried to free her wrist but Zorro was stronger that her. She finally snapped and with a breaking voice said,''You don't know anything!!'' He squeezed Nami's wrist. Her face twisted slightly as her wound stung. ''Oh really? you might be right I didn't know that seasickness could make someone create new wounds and eventual scars on themselves everyday.'' Her face contorted,twisting like a child's. The innocence in such a face almost made him stop. Almost. "'Zorro,stop'' He continued talking,pulling the navigator closer and closer,despite her panicked actions to stay away. ''All those shit grins you hide behind are just slowly ripping you apart inside aren't they? They must feel disgusting'' ''Shut up!'' Nami's voice shot up in volume,Tears were rapidly forming in her eyes as she tried to throw herself away from the moss head,her orange heels digging and digging into the wooden deck in vain. Still he pulled her closer her shoes painfully sliding across the wood. ''What happened Navigator? Did someone take something precious from you?'' ' "ZORRO! Stop!! Please!'' The tears overflowed now as she begged him. He was digging up the box,he was trying to destroy the box. Every word he said stabbed Nami deeper than the last. Every word made her dig her heels into the deck even further,to no avail. The swordsman pulled her once more,with the most force he had exerted so far. Until he was mere inches away from her tight,scrunched up,pained face. It was the last thing he said that made her want to throw herself overboard

''Or maybe **someone** precious was taken from you?''  
Time immediately stopped. Nami stopped trying to take back her wrist,she had stopped moving completely. Falling down to her knees, her eyes turned empty and dark,the last of her tears falling onto her T-shirt. Zoro let go of her wrist but she simply let it drop. And as the ship dock for Washiko came near,outlined by the afternoon sun, She,not for first time,wished she had died that day.  
**************************************************************************************************************  
''MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAT!!!!!'' The captain of the stawhats,Monkey D luffy was currently hungry. Zorro's green eyebrow twitched in pure irritation. '"Lucy! I swear if you yell "Meat!" one more time, I will knock you out so cold you will need two ships and a miracle to come back!'' ''But Zoro can't we go already?! I'm hungry!!!'' Zoro punched Luffy on the top of his head ''Yeah? And when the hell are you not hungry?! You've already done enough by fucking up our mast,behave yourself!" Just then Nami came out, interrupting them with a map to all the restaurants,supply stores, and repair shops for the mast in Wachiko. She was staying behind as a "look out" (Zorro had almost scoffed when she had said that.) While Zoro and Luffy got the required things. ''Good luck, and try not to get in trouble! Your curfew is 11! We can't stay here too Long.Get the supplies then return as soon as you can!" Nami pulled hard on Luffy's stretchy cheek as she gave the instructions, The captain then took a running jump off the rail of the ship and took off sprinting more or less following the maps directions. As soon as they were alone, She shot Zorro a hate filled stare. She had barely had any time to rebuild herself before Zorro had untied Luffy downstairs and woke him up. She knew he had tried to get the captain up there so he could see her. But years of masking had taught her better than that. Zoro smiled as innocently as he could. "See something you like,Navigator?" "Die somewhere you moss head" The navigator pulled down her eyelid and stuck out her tongue before going below deck and out of sight. He could see the tiniest fissure. It wasn't much but *beggars can't be choosers* And with that, he climbed up on the railing and jumped down onto the soft sand of the island. "Whatever it takes,Navigator."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okaaaaay i kinda cried when I wrote some of these parts and I know Im kinda confused on writing Zorro's part because I don't want him to seem sadistic it's just that he seems like the kinda guy that likes a challenge so nami is the challenge
> 
> review or flames whatever is cool with you 
> 
> and i am so sorry that this chapter is so long

**Author's Note:**

> I have always thought Nami and Zoro could have a very close friendship like I watch out for you you watch out for me and we can have sex but still be bros kind of thing so its not gonna be all gushy and lovey dovey but i'm gonna put some sex in the later chapters....don't judge me Review!


End file.
